


In Unison

by literarybrat



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, I Love You, One Shot, Short One Shot, The Powerpuff Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarybrat/pseuds/literarybrat
Summary: This is some solid Butterbutch fluff that no one but myself asked for. Just two teenagers hanging out and spending time with their significant others. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	In Unison

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is mainly for some writing character studies. I just wanted to see how I was going to write out their characters so I can get a feel of them for future projects if I end up working on them. This takes place in the fanfiction that I want to work on so it is just a matter if I make this scene a reality in it at some point in the future.

Buttercup could barely tolerate Butch.

Even saying that much was an understatement of how she felt towards him. He was arrogant, talked too much. The guy didn’t have a mute button and god only knows that he needed one. Buttercup could only ask him so many times to shut up and out of all the times that she has asked him to do so, he has  _ considered _ listening to her. Then again, his arrogance, his loud annoying voice, was the only thing that made Buttercup even want to accept being in a relationship with him. She, sadly, would not have wanted him any other way. 

Butch had been talking nonstop for the past hour, rambling to his girlfriend about how excited he was for a new video game to come out. Buttercup hadn’t been paying attention and his voice was almost like a white noise to her at this point while she was drawing.  _ That’s _ how much she’s learned to deal with it. His voice has become a  _ white noise _ to her.

Buttercup liked video games as much as the next guy did but she could not relate to it on the level that Butch enjoyed them. Video games to him were his oxygen practically, they were more his girlfriend than she was his girlfriend. 

Buttercup was trying to draw something for her art class, it was a gory image that Buttercup figured would get her sent to the guidance counselor. Her green eyes drifted over to the boy that sat beside her on her bed and saw he was still talking animatedly. Buttercup exhaled softly in annoyance, wondering how she could shut him up without being mean. Then remembered that he shut her up last time by getting duct tape and slapping it on her mouth. Buttercup nearly throttled the kid to death.

“ _ Butch _ ,” Buttercup said putting her pencil and notebook down. It isn’t that she was tired with his voice it was that sometimes silence with Butch was more preferrable. Not to mention that Buttercup was a bit tired of hearing about how he was about ready to compete with his brothers on the co-op mode and “kick Brick’s ass”.

Butch finally stopped his talking and blinked, looking at the girl. He cocked his eyebrow. He had a piercing right above his eyebrow arch that Buttercup always liked. She had considered getting one but Blossom, nagging red headed Blossom, told her that people were already intimidated by her enough, a piercing would make little kids not even  _ look _ in her direction.

“Yes?” 

Buttercup stood from the bed and went to put her notebook in her bag which sat on Butch’s very cluttered desk. “Can you  _ please _ shut up?”

She could hear him scoff and his body fall back onto the bed. She turned to him, smirking a bit. He knew she was teasing but he also knew deep down that she really wanted him to shut up. Butch knew how to tease her right back too, that was just how they worked. That was the  _ only _ way that they worked. 

“Make me,” he said. He was grinning at her.

Buttercup said, “I’m running out of ways at this point, Butch.”

“You better start thinking of new ones. I have a couple ideas in mind-”

Buttercup had made her way back to the bed and ripped the pillow from under his head. She smacked it in his face,  _ hard _ . Butch grunted in annoyance and Buttercup laughed softly under her breath. “That’s what you get for being such a pervert,” Buttercup said.

Butch pulled the pillow from her grasp and tossed it aside. “Oh, c’mon don’t be like that. You know you like it.”

“You clearly do not know me well enough,” Buttercup said with a soft shake of her head. The two of them were still grinning at each other.

Butch reached out his hand and took Buttercup’s small one in his own rough and calloused one. His knuckles were a bit bruised up for whatever reason that Buttercup didn’t feel like asking. Or, maybe she did ask but just couldn’t remember at the moment. He was always fighting  _ something _ . Whether it be his brothers, a monster or just a  _ tree _ .

He pulled the girl onto the bed by him and proceeded to wrap his arms around her.

The two of them had been dating for roughly a month at this point. Buttercup still thought it was a bit surreal that they even managed to get this far. Buttercup had been told that it would not last. People thought they fought with each other too much to ever really stay together for a long period of time. If they dated they would end up just killing each other.

They hadn’t though, because the two of them managed to somehow form a friendship where they knew how to work through their problems with each other. It was a childhood petty hatred they had towards each other. They were made for each other.

Literally.

“Oh, I know you enough to get by,” Butch said as he pulled Buttercup against him. His arms wrapped around her small body loosely.

Buttercup just hummed with a soft nod on her head as she settled against his body.

Buttercup laid her head against his chest, where she could hear his irregular heartbeat in his chest. Their hearts beat faster than most people did. Buttercup never really paid attention whenever Blossom had asked why when they were children. Buttercup figured it had something to do with the Chemical X in their bodies, it caused for their adrenaline to be raging almost all the time. Especially for Butch and Buttercup who were the toughest of their groups. Butch’s brothers were strong but Butch was more erratic in his fighting style than they were.

Buttercup liked listening to his heartbeat, it calmed her down. Whenever she visited the Rowdyruff house she always found herself falling asleep on his chest, his heartbeat nowadays was the only thing that can really make her fall asleep.

These rare moments when neither party talked were Buttercup’s favorites. For as much as Buttercup did appreciate drowning out his voice and letting him ramble to her, she did enjoy just being around him. His arms around her and his heartbeat in her ear. 

Buttercup could tell he liked it too sometimes, the way his arms were wrapped around her securely like no one else could touch her. Although he would never admit it outloud, he liked being protective of her. Buttercup would never admit it either, but she liked it too.

She really liked Butch, more than she could possibly even understand she did.

“Hey, Buttercup?”

Buttercup had closed her eyes, his voice rang soft and low in the silent room. She could vaguely hear his two brothers talking in the kitchen of the house. Their voices were too muffled for her to make out what they were talking about exactly.

Buttercup lifted her head to look at him. Her short cut hair had mainly fallen into her face and she looked at him. He wasn’t smiling, his dark green eyes looking at her quietly. One of his arms let her go and he reached out and brushed her hair out of her face and behind her ear.

“What’s up?” Buttercup mumbled. His hand brushed her cheek and she could feel her cheeks heat up. Butch didn’t make her blush too often but when he did he had a strong effect on her. It always happened when she didn’t expect it. She loved when he touched her like this. When he was tender… Almost like he was…

Looking at him Buttercup felt overwhelmed. She didn’t know what he was going to say, but she had to tell him. It was an impulsive voice in her head but she felt it in that moment. Butch opened his mouth to say something but Buttercup wanted to beat him to the punch before he said something stupid or perverted again.

_ “I love you.” _

Their voices broke out in unison in the room. They were almost a bit too loud and Buttercup was afraid his brothers had heard but they were still talking in the kitchen.

The two of them stared at each other in surprise. 

In all fairness, Buttercup hadn’t been sure whether she was going to say it for sure it surprised her even more that Butch had shared those same words with her. Buttercup just stared at him for a long moment, unsure of how to continue with this but Butch moved fast and leaned up and kissed the girl. Her mind was racing. 

The two of them didn’t kiss often, mainly because Buttercup could never understand the concept of it. And she knew she was bad at it. Butch has never complained about it, he made jokes of wanting to rip her clothes off but that was about where it ended.

_ I love you. I love you. I love you. _

Butch felt Buttercup’s reluctance and pulled himself from her and looked at her. He never pushed her for more, which Buttercup always appreciated. She reached out her hands and cupped his cheeks. She wanted to kiss him. She loved him, she really meant that.

Butch seemed to feel her want it but she didn’t lean in. She could tell he was waiting for her call rather than making it his call. Ever since they started hanging out with each other he had been learning to respect what a girl wants. It was another reason Buttercup really loved him.

“I love you,” she whispered.

Butch smiled slightly and he leaned forward, just a bit so that their faces were a bit closer to each other’s. “I love you too.”

Buttercup smiled and kissed him.


End file.
